Various types of garments have been hung in various ways over the years. The way in which a garment is hung may be based on a variety of factors, such as the configuration of the garment itself and the location in which the garment will be hung. While some systems and methods may be suitable for hanging certain types of garments, such systems and methods may not be ideal for hanging other types of garments. While a variety of systems and methods have been made and used for hanging garments, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor has made or used the invention recited in the appended claims.
Reference will now be made in detail to various embodiments of the invention, examples of which are illustrated in the accompanying drawings. To the extent that specific dimensions are shown in the accompanying drawings, such dimensions should be regarded as merely illustrative and not limiting in any way. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that such dimensions may be varied in any suitable way.